


Idiots In Love

by Veronique



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Grantaire, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mud, The fic where Enjolras thinks Grantaire doesn't love him, Walks In The Park, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronique/pseuds/Veronique
Summary: The fic where Enjolras thinks Grantaire doesn't love him but takes the risk.





	Idiots In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction on AO3. I hope you guys like it! If you do, I would love to get a comment or/and a kudo.
> 
> (I love to write, but sometimes I just don't have inspiration. So, if you have a request for a fic, you can always send me a message ((On Tumblr : https://veroniquesmind.tumblr.com/ ,or in the comments )) and if I like the idea too, I'll write it.) 
> 
> ~ Veronique

Enjolras was sitting on a bench in the park. He needed to relax after a hard day of work, and that wasn't possible at home, not when one of your roommates (Courfeyrac) is watching Disney movies and is singing all the songs out loud. Sometimes he did enjoy watching them, but that was not this moment. At this moment, he enjoyed the shining sun in the sky, and the singing birds in the trees.  
Not many people expected Enjolras to like this sort of things, but he did.

After a while, Enjolras stood up from his seat and started walking, he putted his earphones in and played his favorite song. He looked up to the sky and saw it grew dark. He sighed and started walking a little faster. Enjolras didn't realize someone was in front of him until he fell on the ground with his head in the mud. _Nice,_ he thought _now my phone and clothes are ruined._

'I'm sorry, Apollo!' Enjolras looked up and saw that the person who let him trip was Grantaire, maybe that wasn't really surprising after all.

'Just watch out next time.' Enjolras snapped and started to get his stuff together. 

'I can walk you home if you want? To make it up?' Grantaire had an apologetic look on his face and Enjolras just knew he was really sorry. But it was still his fault that his clothes were ruined and he didn't want to ruin his carpet, too.

'If you want to make it up to me, you let me use your shower. I'm not going to ruin my apartment, you know.' Grantaire looked surprised by Enjolras' reaction, but Enjolras just felt like an idiot, he just asked Grantaire if he could use his shower. _Casual, Enjolras._

'Thats alright.' Grantaire said and he took Enjolras' hand, to help him to get up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'So, this is my apartment.' 

Grantaire had opened the door and they walked inside. Grantaire's apartment wasn't really big, but it was cozy. The furniture matched by the colors on the wall and there was an easel by the window, and there was paint everywhere on it. Around the easel, there were a lot of paintings made by Grantaire himself. 

'I know, R, and I don't care what it looks like. I'm just going to shower.' 

Grantaire smiled at him and Enjolras rolled his eyes. He stepped into the bathroom and started taking his clothes off. First his jacket and shoes, then his trousers and shirt, and as last, his underwear and socks. He turned the shower on, and got inside. The water was immediately at the perfect temperature for Enjolras. _Well, that's funny. R and I wash ourselves at the same temperature._

When he was finally done with showering, he turned the shower off and picked a towel. But before he could start, he heard Grantaire yelling at him.

'Enjolras! You know, your clothes are a little ruined by the mud, care to borrow mine until you can get your owns?' 

Oh. Grantaire was right, He hadn't thought about that yet. But he didn't really care either, Grantaire owned him this, even when he didn't let him trip on purpose. Grantaire should be lucky if he got his clothes back.

'Sure!' 

He dried himself quickly and pulled on his boxer and walked into the living room to get the clothes from Grantaire, but he wasn;t there. So instead of waiting for him, he walked inside Grantaire's bedroom.  
Grantaire turned around quickly and was relieved when he saw it was Enjolras, not that he expected someone else, but still. But when he saw that he was only in his boxers, it took him a lot of effort to not stare at the man's body. As a distraction, he threw the clothes at Enjolras.

'Here.'

'You could've just given them.' Enjolras said, slightly annoyed.

'Could have.' Grantaire smirked and left Enjolras in his bedroom, who quickly pulled the clothes on and walked out after Grantaire.

'Wanna watch a movie? We can better make a nice night out of this because otherwise you will be snappy to everyone tomorrow.'

Enjolras rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the popcorn was ready, they both settled down on the couch and started watching Sharktopus. Enjolras really detested the movie, but if Grantaire wanted to watch it....

Then Enjolras would watch it too.

Enjolras didn't know when the feelings for Grantaire started, but he had them. He was surprised at his sudden feelings at first, but he started to accept them when the time passed. He was sure Grantaire didn't feel the same about him, but then they could still spent time as friends together, right?  
When he first met Grantaire, he didn't really like him. He didn't really believe in their cause, and that was one of the most important things in his life at that moment. Now, his friends are more important too him. But after a while, he started to admire Grantaire. He admired the things he liked and how he spoke about them, after all he got through. And months after that, the feelings started. For him, Grantaire had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He had beautiful hair and nice clothes. And every time Enjolras saw Grantaire, his face lit up a little. He tried to cover it, but it wasn't always with succes. And the worst part, Grantaire didn't even notice it, or he didn't want to notice it.

 _Of course he didn't want to notice, he doesn't want you. But what if he does?_

Enjolras took the risk and leaned his head on Grantaire's shoulder. Grantaire looked shocked at first. _Did Enjolras just lean on him?! Did his Apollo just lean on him?!_ He blinked his eyes and saw that it was real, so Grantaire decided he wanted to take a risk. He took Enjolras' cheeks between his hands and kissed him with passion.

Enjolras kissed him back.


End file.
